


Drunken antics bring you nowhere, baby

by Solrey



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Junkyu is drunken but cute, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension, Shiho is a tease wbk, Shiho just wants him to not be drunk while confessing, Short, heavy make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: “Shiho-” He rasps out but the other catches his words, his breath, makes him moan with just the right way to move his body, fingers digging into his waist so painfully delicious that he would give himself up right here and now.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Kudos: 49





	Drunken antics bring you nowhere, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello starving Mashikyu stans, the tag has been dry lately lol. 
> 
> Enjoy whatever this is. (I actually found a notebook from... 2019??? Where I partly wrote this. I liked it so gave it a 2021 look)

“I like you.”

It was a simple sentence, describing just barely what he really felt, not as close as he wished it to be but he wasn’t able to word it in a better, more romantic way. His heart is close to bursting. The situation, however, was embarrassing and his words were evidence enough to show how much alcohol he had taken over the course of one night. The man he was cornering right now only hummed, a small smile visible on his lips. 

“I love you.” 

The other only hummed again and Junkyu pouted, feeling that the other wasn’t taking him seriously. Instead of answering Junkyu, the other took his hand in his, slowly and gently playing with his fingers. Their hands touching made him shiver, feeling a spark running through his body. He really loved touching him. 

“You ignored me.”

“Did I?” The other asked, laughing at Junkyu’s cute but drunken antics, stepping closer to the tall man. “Is this ignoring you, Kyu?” 

Junkyu could feel the other’s hot breath ghosting over his skin when the other looked up to him, and  _ oh god,  _ the younger touched his chest. A hand placed right above his heart. His mind started to spin, wanting to pull the other closer, so much closer but he was still sulky, pouting that he had been ignored.

“Come with me.”

“No.”

“Why not?” 

“You ignored me.” 

If Junkyu was one thing when he was drunk, then it was being a sulky baby. An adorable sulky baby which didn’t look like a baby at all with his wide cut shirt, unbuttoned to half of his chest and tight jeans charming his figure. Lethal. He wasn’t one to dress up like this normally but today he did, only for the man in front of him. And Junkyu would say the same about the smaller but held it back, in his mind already further than just admiring the clothes and the body which probably hid underneath.

"If my goal was to ignore you-" Mashiho lets his hand wander in an almost hypnotic way, Junkyu’s eyes glued to it. "I would be gone already but I'm still here talking with you." 

That has Junkyu pause, his mind suddenly occupied by the words and he tries really hard to understand them in his drunken state. Which he couldn't, so he shook his head, pouting once more. 

"I like you."

"You already said that." 

"Why don't you say it back?" 

That has the younger sight, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Because you're drunk and you don't know what you are saying. Let's talk about this when you are sober."

“But- but I want to talk about it  _ now _ !” Junkyu tried to emphasize the  _ now  _ with wild gestures which had them both stumble back into the wall, Mashiho squeezed between the wall and Junkyu- “ _ See _ ! Even the wall wants us to speak-” 

“Okay now you’re only speaking gibberish, Junkyu.” Mashiho laughs, hand once more laying on his chest while the other finds its way onto his waist. 

It made his head disconnect for a hot second, a touch he desired so much-

The next thing is a blurr, later in his memory nothing more than a haze but one thing he does remember is the feeling of lips on his, of those warm, desirable lips he had wanted to kiss for so long. And they moved back- they  _ kissed  _ back-

It was sloppy, even Junkyu could admit that in his drunken state, but the younger didn’t let him flee, held him close with a hand fisting his shirt. 

They moved against each other in a feverish way. The tension between them had been so high, so close to snapping, that it had set them ablaze when it finally happened and neither could stop chasing the others warmth, spit and tongue all too involved in their heated dance. 

Mashiho bit down on his lip and a whimper left Junkyu’s mouth which got silenced immediately, needy lips back on his. 

Junkyu’s hands sneaked beneath the other’s ass, squeezing what he wanted to devour, the younger jumping and hooking his legs around Junkyu’s waist. He needed a moment to stabilize himself, the alcohol still roaring through his veins though he had no time to think about it when the most gorgeous man was currently pressed against his body- 

Moving his crotch against Junkyu’s and he stuttered in his doings, brain short circulating. 

“Shiho-” He rasps out but the other catches his words, his breath, makes him moan with just the right way to move his body, fingers digging into his waist so painfully delicious that he would give himself up right here and now. 

Just when he thought he would finally get what he desired, needed, wanted, he was denied. A long whine left his mouth when Mashiho slipped from his waist and pushed him a bit away. He couldn’t believe that those glossy red lips he just kiss weren’t no longer even though he needed them so badly. 

“You’re such an impatient baby.” The younger scolds but doesn’t hide the tent in his pants, making sure to hold his belt just have an excuse for Junkyu to look down, to notice-

Junkyu swallowed hard when dark eyes looked back at his, so clear in them that Mashiho wanted it too.

Why doesn’t he continue then? Junyku’s drunken brain couldn’t understand. 

“Don’t pout now.” Mashiho chuckles before he tip toes to where Junkyu stands, leaning up while pulling the other down, whispering into his ear. “If you can be a good boy and sit out the alcohol into your system until tomorrow morning, you can touch me all you want.” 

Huh.  _ Touch all he wants?  _

Junkyu had probably never agreed to something faster than to this. Wide eyes, head nodding, Mashiho laughs at his drunken flushed face. But then a thought crosses his mind and Junkyu spits it out anyway.

“But I don’t want to be away from you.” 

“Oh? Who said you go home tonight, Junkyu?”

Mashiho bites his earlobe, making sure the words were properly converted- not that Junkyu’s mind could actually follow. 

“You’re not going to fuck me tonight, Kyu, but to making out I won’t say no.” 

He trails after Mashiho like a lost puppy when he pushes him away, walking past and out of the crowded room, people he had completely forgot about. 

A last fleeting thought that he wished he would remember this in the morning before he had vanished into the crowd as well. 

Junkyu does indeed  _ not  _ remember but a certain someone makes way better memories with him anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, no second part, I can feel that someone would ask- you guys stay on edge the same way Kyu does :D


End file.
